Pathetic Pranks
by LovesAnimations1998
Summary: Blaze tries to find Silver after losing track of him. Blaze tries to ask somebody but then suddenly they were splashed by water. Who did it?


**Hey Guys!**

**Yeah I know, I have updated over a month and today it one of my friend's first anniversary on this site and I forgotten that I promise that I'll do a oneshot and here it is! =)**

**Just to let you all now! I will try my best to update!=)**

**School is the reason as always!**

"**Happy First Anniversery! TheBatBrain! ;)"**

**Hope you like it and pardon for the OOC and English error! **

**I'm so sorry for those! =)**

**Not good at humor but these are one of my attempts in doing it! :3**

**Also thanks to my readers and reviewers! =D I really appreciate the support! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER! SONIC AND ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BELONG TO SEGA!**

**Loads Of Good Luck,**

**LovesAnimations1998**

**Pathetic Prank**

It was a normal day with the Sun glimmering in the sky and reflected the ocean with warm blue radiance that made the area peaceful. By the shore there was a fishing area with a particular large purple cat with a belt was fishing by the shore. He held the fishing rod and just waited patiently.

Suddenly he heard a female voice.

"Silver!"

"Silver!"

The voice echoed through the forest and Big turned around to trace the sound. He saw a petite silhouette coming towards him and later revealed itself. It was a light purple cat with yellow eyes. She looked strong and ferocious by her pose and glare. She shifted her gaze to the other cat. Both of their eyes meet.

"Have you seen a white hedgehog by any chance?" She asked sternly.

Big scratched her head and shrugged.

"I'm sorry… I didn't see him come by." He answered politely.

She rolled her eyes and she swayed her head in frustration. Like as if she was saying 'no'.

"That hedgehog! Suddenly blasting off somewhere! Thank you-

Suddenly the water bubbled and it began to splash about. Then suddenly a burst of water sprayed all over the place before Blaze could finish her sentence. Something shot out of the water and revealed itself. It was floating with green aura around it and was a white hedgehog. Blaze who seemed terrified and both her eyes and mouth are wide open from shock. She wasn't the type to get scared easily but she had been trying to hide any cat's greatest phobia 'water'. Silver landed on the shore and laughed like crazy as he saw Blaze reaction.

"Hahaha! You should see the look on your face! It was priceless!" Silver laughed.

Blaze was steaming with rage and had a vein on her head. She got so mad that she shot fire at him. Silver unaware of the incoming attack and been burned by Blaze completely. Silver was speechless but could see that she wasn't finished with him just yet. Silver got frightened and tried to run but was grabbed by the quill by Blaze. Silver frantically trying to escape and Blaze just dragged him near the shore. Silver's attempts of escaping were no use as Blaze was merciless for him.

"You want to know how it feels like being in water again. Let's see!" Blaze said with a cunning grin.

"B-Blaze! I'm sorry! I promise not to do a prank like that again! Ple-Please! Give mercy!" Silver begged while holding both of his hand together.

"Alright… After you're swim!" Blaze yelled menacingly.

Blaze threw Silver at the other side of the shore where Sonic was resting and enjoying the calm beach. When Silver just plummeted into the water and wetting Sonic in the process. Sonic quickly stood up and looked at himself. He was soaking wet. He hated being wet and was mad at whoever decided to go diving at the beach. Sonic looked in front of him; to find Silver trying to dry himself. Sonic walked up towards him with an angry look.

"Hey! What'd your problem here? Why do you want to go diving here?" Sonic shouted fiercely at him.

"Hey! Blaze is the one who threw me here! And you just got wet! So what's the big deal? You can just dry yourself up again! Like that is so hard!" Silver yelled back in defence.

"Oh so you think it's fun and nice to get wet! Do I need to toss you back into the water so you can get wet again!?"

Silver and Sonic were still arguing about it and Blaze sweat drop and sighed.

"What will I ever do with these two?"

She stared at Big and surprised to find him drenched but not afraid at all. This is probably the first cat she saw that is not afraid of water.

"You're not scared of water?" Blaze asked with curiosity.

Big looked at her and scratched his heads in embarrassment.

"Well I'm practically used to it since I fish a lot."

Blaze stared at him with astonishment but envied him at the same time.

"Lucky you're a brave cat against water."

Silver and Sonic were still fighting.

"OH! So you can't just understand to avoid scaring your friends so they will feel secure?!" Sonic fought back.

"Oh that's it! Let's go together then!" Silver answered.

"No way! You go in!" Sonic shouted.

They started kicking and punching each other and wrestled while they screamed about who should go in. Blaze quickly went to stop the battle by pulling each other away. She was pushed into the water again during her struggle. This made her really mad so she got involved in the wrestle too.

Big chuckled and laughed.

"Who knew water can cause so much misunderstandings and troubles!" He said as he giggled.


End file.
